Implantable pulse generators for stimulating tissue are being used in increasing numbers to treat a wide variety of medical conditions. In many cases, electrical stimulation pulses are conveyed from a pulse generator to a desired stimulation site by an implanted lead with exposed electrodes. In order to achieve the desired effects from the delivery of stimulating pulses, it is important that the lead is properly positioned so that optimal stimulating energy is applied to a desired site. While this is true for many different kinds of stimulation therapies, lead positioning is especially critical in the area of neurological stimulation.
Stylets are used in the field of electrical stimulation for guiding and properly placing leads. Leads that utilize stylets for guidance are subject to the problem of lead twisting or torquing during placement. Lead twisting or torquing often results in the lead rotating with respect to the stylet and possibly becoming misaligned. Precise knowledge of the location and position of the lead and electrodes providing the stimulation, along with its volume of activation relative to the target site and surrounding structures is critical to treatments, particularly when providing neurological stimulation to an area of a patient's brain.
While conventional DBS systems have advanced rehabilitation and treatment in a number of areas, certain challenges remain and there is a need for electrode devices to meet these challenges.